The present invention relates generally to a method of validating a label for application to an item and to a method of combining a product-specific code with a serialized bar code to generate a unique item-level identification.
Items sold by retailers may be encoded with a product-specific code that can be used to retrieve product-specific information such as price, inventory, and the like. The code can be in the form of a bar code or other encoded symbols that are typically printed on the item. The most common product-specific codes include Uniform Product Codes (UPC), Global Trade Identification Numbers (GTIN), and European Article Numbering (EAN-13) codes. Product-specific codes include product specific information that corresponds to a type or class of product.
Retail stores may be equipped with point-of-sale (POS) terminals that allow a retailer to quickly determine product-specific information from the product-specific codes. Conventional POS terminals typically include an optical scanner, such as a bar code reader, and a terminal that is connected to a local network. At the POS, the retailer will scan the code with the bar code reader. The bar code reader can then either process the code with a processor located within the scanner, or transfer the code to a separate terminal for processing. The product-specific information can be used, for example, to retrieve the price of the item from a local database located within the retail store.
Retailers may desire manufacturers and distributors to label items with item-specific information such as item-specific codes that are particular to the specific item being scanned. Such codes can be used to transmit serial numbers, check authenticity, expiration dates, ownership status, and the like. The uniqueness of the item-specific code is essential to recording and tracking item-specific information. One method of labeling an item comprises printing both the item-specific code and the product-specific code on the same label. However, to ensure uniqueness of the item-specific code, it would be necessary for the manufacturer to maintain an inventory of these labels or to employ just-in-time printing at the point in time when it is known which product is to be labeled. In manufacturing operations where numerous product-specific codes are used within the same location, this may result in logistical problems and additional expenses. There is also the risk of applying the wrong product-specific/serial number label to the product.
Thus, there still exists a need for a reliable method of labeling an item with an item-specific code that helps reduce the chance of placing the wrong label on an item.